


Wedding

by Newgirl25



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgirl25/pseuds/Newgirl25
Summary: Au where they actually get married
Kudos: 4





	Wedding

Mary was waiting now impatiently to see when she could walk the isle. She had a on a beautiful wedding dress and she could only stop herself from crying for a few moments. She was so happy it finally came the day that she would marry Adam. She hadn’t seen him the night before as tradition what could that do now that they will have the rest of their lives together.meanwhile Adam was waiting down nervously fidgeting with his watch. As the doors opened the music played and the guest stood up to see the bride.As they read their vows Mary caught sit of tears streaming down his face. She wiped them and laughed a little at something Adam had brought up in his speech. When it came time to kiss the bride he leaned in to kiss her softly. As the crowd cheered they broke the kiss smiling he took her hand as they stepped down from the altar.


End file.
